Forest encounters
by AnnaCecilia
Summary: Miss Bennet becomes surprised in the forests of Pemberly of heavy rain, and who is there but Mr. Darcy to save her. REWRITTEN AND MORE CHAPTERS COMING UP.


**I have re-written this part, correcting mistakes and adding some things, hopefully for the better. I had only thought it to be a one-shot but I have gotten some requests to continue the story. What is your opinion? Any thought as to what should happen next? Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Jane Austen's characters, I am only the victim of my own imagination.**

'Oh great' I muttered to myself as the first drops of rain hit my bonnet when I walked down the narrow wooden path, somewhere in the woods outside Lambton, Derbyshire. I looked up and saw the raindrops hit the branches above my head, branches that unfortunately did not give much protection from the elements. Dark clouds had gathered over my head but I had been too deep in thought to notice the upcoming rainfall. A good two hour walk had brought me far away from the small town; I had needed the time to contemplate all that had happened the last few days away from my aunt and uncles curious glances. Encountering Mr. Darcy again the day before had severely disturbed my inner peace. He had been so pleasant and welcoming to all of us, when I had thought he would be cold and distant, and perhaps even send us away from his property. I had been so astonished over his behavior that I had not even raised my usual shields of witticism and dry irony against him, as I had against him in the past. Shields that protected me against the feelings I had about the gentleman, and that I had hidden deep down. These feelings now came haunting me in my sleep, I shuddered as I vividly remembered the dream I'd had last night; his large, warm hands on my skin, his caresses and kisses. And his eyes. Those hazel eyes that changed color depending on his mood. Last night they had been dark, almost black with arousal.

My thought continued as to why I had experienced such resentment against him in the first place. Had I myself to blame for how I had interpreted his behavior earlier, not wanting to see his better sides? Had I so completely misunderstood his personality and actions when he had resided in Hertfordshire last fall? Since I had received his letter during my stay at the Hunsford parsonage, explaining his actions against that villain Wickham, and his interference between Jane and Mr. Bingley I had started to change my opinion about the man. I was still angry with him for separating my sister from the mas she loved, but I understood his reasons better now and could see things from his perspective.

The rain grew heavier, making my gown cling to my legs. I had not dressed for rain this morning, so I only wore a light summer gown and a small jacket. As I was far away from any shielding structure, my only option was to turn back towards Lambton. I hurried my steps, trying to keep warm and wanting to arrive at the inn as soon as possible. As I hastily walked through the forest, I couldn't help being enchanted by the beautiful trees, and the way the soft light filtered through the green branches. The woods really were as beautiful covered in rain as in sunshine.

A thought entered my mind and I felt my cheeks grow crimson as I realized how the white fabric of my gown reacted to the rain. I once again picked up the pace, praying I would not encounter anyone on the way home.

The ground was soft under my feet, covered in year-old leaves and moss, and the woods quiet except for the raindrops hitting the ground. The silence caused the sound of a twig breaking sound so much louder than it otherwise would have and made me startle and quickly turn around.

I found myself standing in front of Mr. Darcy, as he sat on his black steed. I realized I must have entered the forests of Pemberly during my long walk, and was therefore trespassing on his property. The man looked as surprised as I felt and nodded, and his eyes widened as they travelled down my body. My own eyes followed his and I saw with horror how my gown clung to my thighs, and how shadows of my bodice and stockings were visible through the sheer fabric. Why would I have to meet _him_ of all people now? The one person in this world I wanted to make a good impression to.

"Miss Bennet!" he said with an astounded and slightly hoarse voice. He cleared his throat. "What on earth are you doing here, in the middle of the forest in this weather?"

After greeting him with a small curtsey, I dared to look into his face. My eyes met Mr. Darcy's again and I saw them darken with passion. I felt my abdomen clench in a most pleasurable way and my cheeks turned pink again.

"Mr. Darcy" I said, trying to find a way to explain my present state of.. clothing. "I was surprised by the rain, sir.. I've been walking around the grounds for some time, but I did not realize the weather would change so quickly." I stood there, feeling the water starting to penetrate every layer of my clothing.

Mr. Darcy thought for a moment, and then nodded to himself as if he had made a decision. He swiftly dismounted his horse, and turned to me. He held out his gloved hand for me to support myself on and said "Come with me Miss Bennet, I a place to keep us dry until the rain has stopped". I hesitated at first, realizing this would not look good for any of us if anyone ever found out. Alone with Mr. Darcy? During a rainstorm? Then the more practical part of my consciousness took over, telling me that if I got pneumonia from the rainstorm, I wouldn't have much benefit from my intact reputation.

I took his hand and noticed that it fit perfectly with mine. He held it firmly, as if he never would want to let go. He led me and his horse in between the wet trees; my feet sank into the soft, green moss with no sound at all. "My family has a hunting cabin not that far from here", he explained as we continued pushing our way through the forest. Soon a small grey cottage appeared. The green shutters were closed, showing that it was not in use.

Mr. Darcy let go of my hand as he tried to get the door opened, and I instantly missed the warm feeling of his hand in mine. As I opened the shutters to let in some light he entered the cottage, the doorframe was so low he had to bow his head to be able to enter, while I had no such problem as I followed him inside.

In the scarce light I could see that the cottage was nicely furnished, but only held the most necessary. A table with two chairs, a bed and a fireplace was all that was present. Mr. Darcy kneeled beside the fireplace and quickly started a fire, the warmth being welcome after the cold rain. I took off my dripping bonnet and laid it by the fire to dry. Mr. Darcy rose and turned to me awkwardly.

"This is my families hunting cabin. We only some here once or twice a year, I am sorry I have nothing better to offer. Would you like something warm to drink? I am sure I can find some tea around here somewhere" he offered, but then lowered his eyes away from mine to the floor, as if he felt embarrassed. I did not understand what he had to be embarrassed about, I was the one that should shy away, not he. I took this opportunity to study him more thoroughly. He had removed his dark green greatcoat before he started the fire and stood before me in a white shirt and green vest. Also they were wet and clung tightly to his body, the same thing applied to his trousers making the contours of his pleasantly muscled body visible. During my studies of his body he had raised his eyes from the floor, and as I tore my eyes away from his body I saw him looking at me with an amused look in his eyes.

"I thank you, no" I said to him, making him look quite surprised. "You offered me some tea sir, but I am fine for the time being" I smiled. He answered the smile with one of his own, and then closed the distance between us. I felt my breathing start to hasten as he lifted his hand to caress my cheek; I closed my eyes at the soft contact.

"Miss Bennet. I-" he started and I opened my eyes, but as his hand got into contact with my cheek his eyes widened. "But you are freezing, madam! And you are soaking wet" he added. He then stopped talking and his eyes met mine, I could see him fight a battle within himself about what he should do next. I could not take my eyes away from his lips as he lowered them to mine.

His lips caressed mine tenderly, and then they softly made its way over my cheeks, my eyes and my forehead, and then ended up on my lips again. He then leaned his forehead against mine, closing his eyes and confessed "I have wanted to do that ever since the ball at Netherfield". I could smell his fragrance, something that was uniquely _him_ and that had followed _me_ ever since that night at Netherfield.

"Indeed?" Was all I could muster to say, the kisses had stolen all the air out of my lungs, and I had almost lost the strength in my legs.

"Indeed." He answered, and then he opened his eyes again. This time he took my hand in his, and kissed my fingers, one by one. Each time he touched my fingertips with his lips small tendrils of pleasure made its way to my core and lit a fire there. As my breathing became more labored he stopped and watched me closely and then he kissed me again, with more passion this time. He lifted his hand to cup my neck, and let his fingers tread through my hair. I could hear my hairpins falling on to the floor with a tinkling sound, and I felt my dark curls cascade down my back. He took one of my wet curls between his long fingers and sighed.

"You are a very beautiful woman miss Bennet" he said looking at me. His words meaning so much more than I had ever imagined. Everyone always compared med to Jane, with her winning of course, with her slender form and beautiful heart-shaped face. From early on I had learned to use my intelligence, wit and honest reflections to attract attention, but I always felt that Jane over shone me. Perhaps now I had found someone who liked med more? Someone who would cherish me without comparing me to my sweet sister?

"I don't know why you have such an effect on me. No one has ever made me feel this way before, certainly not enough to make we want to compromise her in a small cottage". His comment made me eyes widen, and then I smiled. The light from the fireplace cast its light in the room, and on us. It was reflected in his dark curls, and I dared to run my fingers through it. He leaned down to kiss me again, and the fire within me grew. I couldn't help myself; I pulled him closer to me in an effort to feel more of him than I already did. The kiss deepened and before I realized that we had moved away from the fireplace and stood by the bed and we fell down on top of it. He continued to kiss me, trailing kisses down my neck and over my bosom. The further down he came, the more labored my breathing became. My conscience tried to make contact with me, tried to tell me that this was _not_ a good idea and that what we were about to do was absolutely prohibited if I wanted to keep my reputation intact and not be seen as a fallen woman, but the rest of my body did not want to listen, and it just gave in to Mr. Darcy's kisses and caresses.

He suddenly stopped his administrations, and I looked up at him. He had a question in his eyes, asking me if this was what I wanted. I nodded in response and he slipped of the bed. I raised myself on my elbows and he got down on his knees and started to undo the laces on my boots. He removed my stockings one by one and then held out a hand to me to help me stand up.

I looked at him expectantly when he walked around me to unhook my dress, and then he slipped it off my shoulders, leaving me standing there in my corset. He began kissing my shoulders and I could only close my eyes in response, a sigh slipping through my lips at the wonderful feelings that cursed through my body. I lifted one hand and held it in his hair, not wanting him to stop. I turned around and pressed myself towards him, my soft body against his hard and muscled one.

My hands travelled along his torso, enjoying the sensation of his muscular chest against my palms. Mr. Darcy gasped as I reached under his vest, and pressed me against him. I started to remove his vest, and then began unbuttoning his shirt. As I had finished I pushed the shirt off his shoulders and slowly began to caress his warm skin, daring to let kisses follow where I had touched him. His breath hitched as I touched his nipple, his body telling me he was just as sensitive there as I was. _Interesting_, I thought. I let my tongue slowly circle the nipple, feeling it rise up towards me, he then took my head in his hands and guided my mouth towards his as he moved us towards the bed. He unhooked my corset on the way, throwing it carelessly on the floor as we proceeded, and I could to nothing but follow him there, my body having surrendered to him a long time ago. I had had dreams of how it would be for him to touch me and make love to me, to see parts of me only I ever saw. I had imagined how it would be to be married to Mr. Darcy, making love to him every night, having him inside me filling perfectly. I was almost 21 years of age and of course had felt the urges of my own body, and I realized I wouldn't have to wait, I was about to find out what it would be like.

"You are a very beautiful man Mr. Darcy" I told him, as I traced my finger down his torso. He whimpered a bit at my touch, and caught my hand in his. His voice had gone husky.

"Please, let me be William to you. And you Miss Bennet are a very beautiful woman. Have I ever mentioned that before? My very loveliest Elizabeth" I smiled, pleased with the compliment and the way he said my birth name only made me want him more.

He closed the distance between of once again and took the last step towards the bed. As he lowered us towards it he said-

"This is not how or where I imagined our first time making love would be, my love. But I somehow can't make myself to stop". We laughed a little bit together, before I reached up to bring him down onto me. I could feel his weight on top of me, and I could not but enjoy at how good it felt. I was displayed for him to enjoy. I sure was not as thin as my often envied sister Jane, I had more curves than her and by the looks on Mr. Darcy's face this was greatly appreciated. He lowered his mouth to my chest, and kissed his way from my collarbone down between my breasts towards my belly. He then focused on my nipples, that anything could feel so wonderful! I dug my fingers into his hair. He then turned his attentions lower, getting ready to remove my petticoat and then his trousers. By doing so we became completely exposed to each other and I began to shiver. The room was still not warm, and I was still soaked from the rain. William quickly collected a blanket from a small closet to cover us with as he laid next to me on the bed. He traced a finger over my cheeks and mouth, and then kissed me again. I could feel warm bare skin touching skin. He lifted my hands over my head to rest on the soft pillow and looked at me with a question in his eyes – was I ready for the next step? I nodded and smiled nervously. He caressed my body down to my center, and gently cupped me before entering me with a finger. I was so wet this was easily achieved and I gasped and arched my back, the sensation overwhelming me. Could this become any more wonderful than it already was? Seeing my response seemed to arouse him even further and without a word I could feel him shift. He began to slowly move his finger inside me, touching me in ways I had not ever thought possible. His thumb brushed the most sensitive spot on my body, and soon I felt something build up inside of me. He moved his fingers a bit faster, and as his thumb once more touched me I felt like I fell over the edge of a cliff, having no control over my body or my voice. I let out a small scream as I came, my insides cramping around his fingers. He seemed very pleased with himself, I could see, but all I could do was to give him a drowsy smile.

He then laid himself over me, gently guiding his hard member into my opening. I was so relaxed and wet I hardly felt any pain, just him filling me up perfectly. He was trying to be gentle, I could tell, although the effort took its toll on him. He tried to stay still for me to get used to his size, but all I wanted was for him to start moving inside me. I wrapped my legs around him to make him enter me even further, and I gasped at the sensation. He seemed to comprehend that I was as inpatient as he was and started to move slowly. I met his thrusts in perfect unison, a dance as old as mankind, and I could not understand why people wanted us women to think this was a horrible act that only was to be endured, and not something wonderful and beautiful meant between two lovers? He kissed me feverishly, kisses that only became more and more heated as we became more desperate. He held my hands in his over my head and I was not able to move away even if I had wanted. I enjoyed the wonderful torture; trying to get the release I needed by moving along with him, urging him to go on. Too soon I could feel my muscles clench again, and then wonderful spasms filled my body once more. I could hear him falling over the edge together with me, and we collapsed together on the bed. Our breathing was still equally labored, and he laid his head on my shoulder as we recuperated. He tried to withdraw himself out of me, but I once again I held him in place with my leg, not wanting this moment to end.

He smiled down at me, and then carefully eased himself out of me and off my chest and lay down next to me. I drew close and nuzzled my face and nose into his armpit, sniffing at that wonderful William-scent yet again and relaxed as I felt him caress my hair. I rested my head on his chest listening to the beat of his heart, and the drumming of the rain on the roof. The sounds slowly lulled me to sleep.

I awoke some time later, from gentle kisses all over my face. I smiled even before I opened my eyes, recalling every moment of our love-making. I opened my eyes to see his nut-brown eyes just inches from mine, and the love I saw in them made my heart clench. His voice still hoarse from sleeping he said with a smile

'Well Miss Bennet. I do hope this means your opinion of me has changed since this May. I sincerely hope so, since there are no circumstances that would ever allow me to let you go again'.

I could only smile at his words and kiss him again.


End file.
